


[Podfic] The Star Trek Reboot Kink Meme in 30 Lines

by kalakirya



Series: Kink Memes in 30 Lines - the Podfic Insanity [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: ALL THE CRACK, ALL THE KINKS, ALL THE PAIRINGS - Freeform, Crack, Kink Meme, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, crackity-crackity-crack-crack-crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 07:34:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/733060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>being a podfic of lettered's compilation of random lines taken of the Star Trek Reboot Kink Meme entirely without context.</p><p> </p><p>  <i> SEX POLLEN ON THE ENTERPRISE.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The Star Trek Reboot Kink Meme in 30 Lines

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Star Trek XI Kink Meme in 30 Lines](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/19039) by Compiled by lettered. 



**Title:** The Star Trek XI Kink Meme

  
 **compiler:** lettered

  
 **Reader:** kalakirya

  
 **Fandom:** Star Trek reboot

  
 **Pairing:** ALL THE PAIRINGS. all the crack.

  
 **Rating:** explicit. but also gen. and everything in between.

  
 **Summary:** _lines taken from the kink meme entirely without context. aka, SEX POLLEN ON THE ENTERPRISE._

  
 **warnings:** as these are taken from a kink meme, there are glancing references to dubcon/noncon acts

  
 **Length:** 7 minutes 13 seconds

  
 **text** [on the LJ kink meme](http://st-xi-kink.livejournal.com/2050.html?thread=4245250#t4245250)

  
**download** [as an mp3 (3MB) from the audioarchive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/star-trek-xi-kink-meme-in-30-lines)  
  
cover by me!  
  



End file.
